Nail polish appliqués, which are strips of partially cured nail polish, have become a common method of applying nail polish. Such nail appliqués are made of real nail polish, but rather than being applied as a liquid with a brush, the appliqués are partially cured strips of nail enamel which are applied to fingernails and fully cure thereon.
The dry nail polish appliqués are functionally equivalent to their counterpart bottled liquid nail polish and as such they are sold together with other nail polish bottles at retail locations. The spaces allotted to nail products in retail stores typically consist of narrow racks or shelves that are sized to receive average sized nail polish bottles. It has therefore been a challenge to package appliqués in a manner in which they may be displayed in these narrow racks at retail establishments.